Letter From God
by QtPie079
Summary: I DID NOT WRITE THIS!!! I JUST FIND IT IMPORTANT FOR EVERYONE TO READ IT!!!!


Author's Note- I did not write this!!!! Someone's I know pastor did. Please take the time to read it though!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Here is a letter that was read by my pastor. It may help you understand God a little more in this difficult time that the United States and the world is suffering. The login link to chat is still below.  
  
LETTER FROM GOD   
  
I hate to complain, but I take the heat for a lot of things. For instance, if a contractor builds a weak dam and it bursts during a heavy rain, I get the blame.  
  
I also get blamed for lightning striking a golfer who insists on playing through to the 18th hole during a thunderstorm, or, a fire of mysterious origin. I regret, more than is humanly possible, when someone is struck down with cancer or a stroke.  
  
 The problem is compounded when theologians call Me "omnipresent", "omniscient", and "omnipotent". I am the first, (everywhere present), and even the second (all-knowing), but let Me tell you about being "all powerful". It is not as simple as it sounds. Since I could do anything I wanted to, I did something which has caused Me to have some misgivings since the Garden of Eden. I created human beings to be free.   
  
I realized that if people were not free to disobey Me, then they would not be free to obey Me either. If disobedience was not a constant possibility, then obedience would only be an automatic reflex. This would require no faith, no struggle, no growth, no love.   
  
The problem became compounded when I had to decide about evil and pain in the world. Now, not all pain is the result of disobedience, but more of it is than you think. I found it impossible, even for Me, to allow some pain and to remove other kinds.   
  
Where do you draw the line, for instance, between the suffering someone brings upon himself by driving drunk and the suffering he causes to other people? If he is free to choose to drive while drunk, then he is also free to bring suffering and death to others. The same thing holds true for war. Especially war. (General Sherman spoke directly for Me on that subject when he said, 'War is hell'.) The resources and energy that go into the arms race, for instance, could wipe out poverty and starvation in the whole world.   
  
Because I want people to be free, and, I also want them not to suffer, I had to do something that only God can do. I made a promise which even I could not break. I promised that I would never interfere with your freedom by forcing anyone to obey Me. And, because I suffer more than is humanly possible whenever you are in pain, I had to agree never to go back on My promise, no matter what the pain or cost might be ...   
  
The only who suffered more than My Son on the Cross was Me.   
  
Still I would not interfere with the Roman soldiers as they hung My beloved Son on the Cross. My suffering was so deep, that if I could have broken My promise, I would have then. That's why I had to make it impossible for Me to break it. My love for you is so great that I would constantly over-ride your freedom and could easily become your "puppet master".   
  
So you see, when you say that I am "all powerful", it is really in the sense that I have the power to make an arrangement which shall stand until the end of time.  
  
So, now you and I have to work this thing out together. I keep trying, in every way short of violating the freedom of your will, to send you signals - to make you aware of the largeness of life beyond your narrow selfishness. Some of you get the signals, while others of you don't - partly because it's easier to blame Me than to accept responsibility. JESUS accepted My signals, even when He didn't understand. When He was in Gethsemane, we both sweated blood!   
  
I remind you what He promised in My Name: "I shall be with you until the end of time." Your pain and suffering will not be lighter, but I promise you this: that you do not suffer alone. The "buck" stops with Me and we really do suffer together. Signed:   
  
Your loving ABBA,   
  
The Alpha and Omega   
  
by Rev. Robert Herhold  


End file.
